


I Don't Pay For Love

by wolfoftheafterlife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, uther isn't too terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfoftheafterlife/pseuds/wolfoftheafterlife
Summary: Uther disproves of Arthur and Merlin. Arthur confronts him.





	

It started when Arthur went for lunch with his father. More specifically, it started when he told his father he was going to propose.   
“I’m just worried he is only with you for your money,” Uther had insisted.   
“No Father, Sophia, the woman you set me up with, was only with me for my money. Vivian was only with me for my money. Merlin is with me because he loves me.”  
“But do you know that for sure, Arthur? I just want what’s best for you. You’re going to be head of the company some day and I don’t want that to be the only reason someone is with you.”

Merlin was already home by the time Arthur got there. He was on the couch, looking like he was ready to fall asleep, until Arthur came in and jolted him awake. “Arthur, you’re home!” Merlin was too tired to see his excitement from seeing Arthur. He he got up to hug his boyfriend but stopped short when he saw the look on his face. “Is everything alright?”  
“I just lost my job,” Arthur sighed. “Father doesn’t approve of us still being together so he fired me. We’re going to have to move because I can no longer pay the rent here. Even with you paying partial. I’m going to have to get a different job but the only experience I have is working for my father’s company.”  
“Arthur, calm down. We’ll work this out. We can find somewhere else to live, somewhere cheaper. I’ll pick up extra shifts at the pharmacy. Gwen would probably hire you at the bakery until you find somewhere else. Or, we could ask Guias, he’s been needing help at his bookstore. Everything will work out. We’ll be fine.”  
“You’re not going to leave me even though I’m broke now?”  
“Of course not, you clotpole. Why would you even think something like that? I know some of your past relationships haven’t been the greatest but I love you. I’m here for you no matter what. You know I’ve always been here for you, even when you act like a total prat. And I’ll continue to be here for you, always.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course.”  
Arthur took a step back and got down on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. “Well then, Merlin Emrys, will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?”  
Merlin was covering his mouth in shock. He quickly shook his head in confirmation before pulling Arthur up. As soon as he was standing, Merlin jumped into his arms to snog him.  
When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Merlin mumbled, “Mum’s going to freak out when I tell her.”  
“Actually, I already told her.”  
“Why?”  
“Did you really think I was the kind of guy who would propose marriage without asking your parents for your hand?”  
“No,” Merlin said wetly, “I suppose not. What’s Uther going to say? Did you tell him? Is this why he fired you?”  
“Merlin, calm down,” Arthur said sternly. “I need to tell you something.”  
“What?”  
“I wasn’t completely honest with you.”  
“What do you mean you weren’t honest? Arthur, what did you do?”  
“Nothing bad, I swear. Just let me explain. Father said you were only with me for my money. He told me you wouldn’t stay with me if I was poor. I said what I said to prove to my father that you are with me for love. I didn’t get fired, and my father wants to help with planning the wedding.”  
“Arthur, that’s wonderful!”  
“It is?”  
“Your father accepting us and wanting to help? Of course.”  
“I can’t wait for us to get married,” Arthur said, kissing his fiance. 

 

The wedding wasn’t as big as Uther had been trying to make it. Hunith helped them plan it and it was a great success. It was a fairly small thing between their family and close friends. Merlin and Arthur loved to tell people the only day they were happier than at their wedding was almost a year later when they adopted their daughter.


End file.
